Jodoh
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Mendengar kakaknya terindikasi homo dan incest pada adiknya sendiri, Sasuke buka lowongan jodoh./Dibuka lowongan untuk menjadi pacar Uchiha Sasuke si Pangeran Konoha buat para cewek cantik yang seksi aduhai yang saat ini tengah menjomblo. Yang sudah siap, hubungi Uchiha Sasuke lewat kontak di bawah ini./Kalo emang jodoh, pasti nggak bakal kemana-mana.


Pagi di hari Minggu ini harusnya menjadi pagi yang cerah. Matahari bersinar hangat, burung-burung berkicau menambah suasana damai dan tenang. Pagi yang cocok dihabiskan untuk bersantai bersama keluarga sembari melepas penat dan stres setelah disibukkan oleh berbagai macam aktivitas di hari-hari sebelumnya. Ya, harusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang tenang bagi kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Kalau saja—

"KYAAAAA! BANG! NGAPAIN LU TIDUR DISINI?! DAN JUGA, NGAPAIN LU PELUK-PELUK GUA BEGINI?!"

—jeritan nista dari seorang pemuda dengan rambut mirip pantat ayam itu tidak terdengar dan merusak suasana pagi yang damai itu. Seketika semua anggota keluarga Uchiha—baik itu sang kepala keluarga a.k.a. Uchiha Fugaku yang lagi asyik ngopi sambil ngobrol sama burung-burung _love bird_ peliharaannya, atau istrinya a.k.a Uchiha Mikoto yang lagi sibuk masak sup miso tomat di dapur, atau pula Shimura Sai, keponakan mereka yang kebetulan tinggal di rumah mereka—berlari berbondong-bondong menuju kamar Uchiha Sasuke, si pelaku peneriakan perusak suasana pagi ini.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Sasuke, Mikoto segera mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan kekuatan _the power of Emak_ miliknya.

"Sasuke, kamu ngapain sih teriak-teriak—ASTAGFIRULLAHALADZIM, KALIAN BERDUA NGAPAIN?!"

Mikoto langsung istighfar dan mendadak jantungan melihat posisi kedua putra kesayangannya yang benar-benar ambigu di atas tempat tidur. Bagaimana tidak ambigu? Sasuke berbaring meghadap ke pintu, memunggungi abangnya—Itachi—yang pulas tertidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya erat. Ekspresi wajah yang Sasuke tunjukkan saat ini mirip seperti seorang gadis yang baru nyadar dirinya habis di _raep_.

"MAMA! AKU BARU SAJA DI PERKAOS SAMA ABANG!" Sasuke mengadu sambil menangis nista. Ia berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan abangnya dari pinggangnya dengan berbagai cara. Namun, semuanya nihil. Itachi malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seperti sengaja melakukannya.

"APA KAMU BILANG?! ITACHI, KENAPA KAMU TEGA NGELAKUIN HAL ITU SAMA ADIK KAMU SENDIRI?! KAMU TAU KAN HUBUNGAN SEJENIS DILARANG AGAMA?!" Mikoto teriak pake toa, berhasil membangunkan Itachi yang tidurnya kayak kebo.

"Hm, Mama ngomong apa sih?" Itachi mengucek-ngucek matanya seperti seseorang yang baru bangun tidur. Padahal, sebenarnya dia sudah bangun dari tadi. Dia hanya pura-pura tidur untuk melihat reaksi keluarganya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Sudahlah, Ma. Ayo kita keluar dari sini. Jangan ganggu mereka," ujar Fugaku dengan wajah _stoic._ Terlihat sekali dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan nasib kedua anaknya.

"Bener juga, ini kan urusan mereka. Ayo Pa, Sai, kita pergi," timpal Mikoto.

"Tunggu! Kalian sama sekali nggak peduli sama aku?!" Sasuke kembali berteriak nista. "Jahaddnya! Hiks!"

"Kamu kenapa sih, Dek? Lebay banget ah," Itahi berujar dengan wajah watados minta ditabok. Dia pura-pura tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada adiknya.

"ABANG MINTA DIHAJAR YA?! APA ABANG TAU APA YANG SUDAH ABANG LAKUKAN SAMA AKU?! ABANG SUDAH MENODAI KESUCIANKU, BANG! AKU SAKIT BANG, SAKIT!" Sasuke nangis buaya. Itachi _sweatdrop_ melihat adiknya yang mendadak melankolis.

"Ngawur deh, kamu. Abang nggak ngapa-ngapain kamu. Kamu-nya aja yang kepedean," ujar Itachi nyolot.

"Terus, abang ngapain di tempat tidur aku?! Abang kan punya kamar sendiri!"

"Kamu lupa ya kalo abang punya _sleep walking?_ Lagian kenapa sih kalo abang tidur sama kamu? Kita kan udah lama nggak tidur bareng."

"Ih, najis. Aku udah gede, bang. Aku nggak mau tidur bareng sama abang."

Kedua bocah Uchiha itu terus adu mulut. Sementara Sai yang sejak tadi diam mematung di depan pintu mulai melancarkan aksinya.

CEKREK!

Sasuke dan Itachi mendadak diam membeku ketika telinga keduanya menangkap suara horor dari kamera yang baru saja mengambil gambar. Keduanya menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah, menatap Sai yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan ponsel teracung di depan wajah, memotret mereka.

"Sai, lu ngapain?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada horor.

Sai menurunkan ponselnya dan menatap dua saudara yang menjabat sebagai sepupunya.

"Lumayan, buat asupan," jawabnya sambil nyengir ala _fudan._ Sasuke naik darah.

"SETAAAANNNN! NGAPAIN LU FOTO-FOTO GUAAA! CEPAT APUS!"

Sasuke lompat dari tempat tidur, mengejar Sai yang kabur membawa hasil potretannya. Adegan kejar-kejaran antara Sasuke dan Sai ala film India pun tak dapat terhindarkan.

Hah, benar-benar pagi yang indah.

 **ooo**

 **Jodoh**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance.**

 **Main Chara : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura.**

 **Warning : OOC sangadh! Garing, bahasa gak baku, typo, dan lain sebagainya.**

 ***Yang gak kuat lihat sifat nista Sasuke, dipersilahkan menekan tombol back ***

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **ooo**

Sasuke duduk lesu di kursinya. Kepalanya dia baringkan di atas meja. Ia galau, karena kejadian kemarin. Akhir-akhir ini kakaknya semakin aneh saja. Kemarin bukan kali pertama kakaknya tidur di kamarnya dan mengganggunya. Sudah beberapa hari ini, kakaknya melakukan hal-hal aneh yang kebanyakan membuatnya malu. Lima hari yang lalu, Itachi mengajak Sasuke mandi bersama. Tiga hari yang lalu, Itachi kepergok menyimpan banyak sekali foto aib Sasuke yang diambilnya secara diam-diam. Dua hari yang lalu, Itachi hampir saja mencium Sasuke di depan teman-temannya ketika sedang belajar kelompok. Sasuke sama sekali tak habis pikir. Apa kakaknya sudah kehilangan kewarasannya? Apa kakaknya itu benar-benar sudah melenceng?

Disaat Sasuke sedang bergalau ria dan hanyut dalam pikirannya, Naruto tiba-tiba datang sambil gebrak meja.

"Woy! Masih pagi udah tidur. Dasar kebo," cibir Naruto. Sasuke langsung melempar _death glare_. Perempatan siku muncul di dahinya.

"Gua lagi pusing. Jangan ganggu," ujar Sasuke dingin. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tumben. Kenapa lu? Galau karena Sakura nggak peka-peka sampe sekarang?" tanya Naruto seenak jidat.

"Bukan. Gua punya masalah yang lebih berat lagi," jawab Sasuke hiperbolis. Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Hah? Lu ngomong apaan sih?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, menunjukkan kedua matanya yang memerah dan berair karena menangis. Jangan lupakan ingus yang meler keluar dari hidungnya.

"NARUTO, KENAPA SEMUA INI HARUS TERJADI SAMA GUA?! KENAPA?!" Sasuke teriak lebay sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto erat. Seketika mereka jadi perhatian anak satu kelas. Bisik-bisik tetangga yang tak enak di dengar mulai menguar.

"Itu mereka berdua ngapain?"

"Si Sasu sama Naru lagi ngehomo?"

"Wah, ada asupan! Cepat foto!"

"Woy, kalo mau ngehomo jangan di kelas!"

Dan berbagai macam ucapan masuk ke dalam telinga Naruto. Naruto tentu saja syok. Temannya salah makan apa sampe gila begini? Kenapa dia dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang setinggi menara Dubai itu dengan sikap anehnya hari ini. Mana pake pegang-pegang tangan segala. Sok melankolis lagi. Naruto _ilfeel_ sendiri jadinya.

Buru-buru Naruto melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Sasuke dan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin. Takut diapa-apain sama Sasuke.

"Sas, lu ngapa? Salah makan obat apa gila gegara kebanyakan belajar? Lu nggak malu apa nangis begitu?" Naruto yang kebingungan menghujamnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sasuke kembali duduk lesu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Bodo, gua lagi merenungi nasib hidup gua yang buruk banget. Kenapa gua harus punya abang gila macam Itachi sih?"

Sepertinya, Naruto mulai mengerti kemana arah masalah Sasuke ini. Mengingat beberapa hari ini Sasuke sering curhat perihal sikap abangnya yang semakin aneh.

Sai tiba-tiba nimbrung sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Nih, orang napa lagi? Nggak Sasuke nggak Sai, sama-sama gila. Turunan Uchiha sama Shimura nggak ada yang bener," dumel Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto. Mau lihat sesuatu yang menarik?" ujar Sai sambil pasang muka misterius. Naruto jadi tertarik.

"Apaan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sai mulai mengutak-atik ponsel canggihnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menunjukkan foto Sasuke dan Itachi yang diambilnya Minggu pagi lalu kepada Naruto dengan wajah super puas.

"Tara~ Ini bukan sekedar rekayasa atau editan. Ini foto asli yang gua ambil dari tempat kejadian!" seru Sai.

Naruto _jawsdrop_ sambil memandang foto itu. Bener apa kata Papanya a.k.a. Namikaze Minato, harusnya Naruto jangan dekat-dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha. Takut ketularan gila.

"Itu dua manusia berbatang ngapain berduaan di atas tempat tidur? Habis _olahraga malem?"_ tanya Naruto polos. Mendengar pertanyaan ambigu yang Naruto lontarkan membuat Sasuke sukses mengangkat kepalanya.

"SETAN JEJADIAN! NGAPAIN LU TUNJUKKIN TUH FOTO KE NARUTO, BEGO!" teriak Sasuke.

"Hahaha, nggak papa, Sas. Lumayan kan asupan si Naruto nambah," jawab Sai watados.

"DASAR _FUDAN_ GILA!"

Sai sukses dihajar Sasuke habis-habisan pake buku kumpulan soal UN dan SBMPTN super tebel milik Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat kejadian KDRT tersebut segera menjaga jarak, takut kena imbas.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, seorang gadis yang selama ini ia anggap spesial lewat di depan kelasnya bersama sahabat pirang kesayangannya. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, cewek alim, teladan dan pintar dari kelas sebelah yang punya _fans_ bejibun karena wajah cantiknya. Sementara teman pirangnya adalah Yamanaka Ino, cewek cantik dengan tubuh seksi aduhai yang saat ini berstatus sebagai pacarnya Sai.

Tanpa sengaja, Sakura melihat adegan KDRT yang berlangsung heboh di kelas Sasuke.

"No, liat deh. Itu Sai diapain sama si Sasuke?" ujar Sakura.

Melihat nama pacarnya disebutkan membuat Ino langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mana-mana?" Matanya menangkap Sai yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil meminta ampun dengan Sasuke yang menggila dengan terus memukuli punggungnya dengan buku tebalnya. Tentu saja, Ino tidak terima melihat pacar kesayangannya disiksa. Ino menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya, siap menghajar Sasuke.

"SASUKE! LU NGAPAIN NYIKSA PACAR GUA BEGITU?! MAU GUA HAJAR BALIK HAH?!" teriak Ino membahana.

Sasuke terkejut dengan kehadiran Ino plus Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Mata Sasuke sempat menangkap mata Sakura. Mereka sempat berpandangan untuk sesaat sebelum—

BRUK!

"Wadaw!"

"Rasain lu, hahaha!"

—Ino mulai menggila dengan memukuli Sasuke pake sepatu. Kelas 1-B semakin ancur pagi ini. Naruto _speechless_ , tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan dan dilakukannya saat ini.

Keributan tersebut terus berlangsung. Ino terus menghajar wajah ganteng Sasuke dengan sepatu kesayangannya, sementara Sai dan Sakura sibuk menenangkan Ino. Mereka terus seperti itu, hingga akhirnya suara Naruto menghentikan segalanya.

"Kayaknya gua tau deh apa yang terjadi sama abang lu," ujar Naruto serius. Keempat pasang mata langsung tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke lurus dan kembali berujar serius.

"Sas, abang lu positif terindikasi homo. Apalagi, dia _incest_ sama adiknya sendiri."

Perkataan Naruto yang diucapkan dengan suara sedatar itu berhasil membuat Sasuke membuka lowongan jodoh.

 **ooo**

 _sasuleo_23_

 _image : Sasuke lagi pose ganteng di depan Monumen Uchiha saat hari lebaran tahun kemaren._

 _caption : Dibuka lowongan untuk menjadi pacar Uchiha Sasuke si Pangeran Konoha buat para cewek cantik yang seksi aduhai yang saat ini tengah menjomblo. Yang sudah siap, hubungi Uchiha Sasuke lewat kontak di bawah ini :_

 _Id Line : chicken_sasu_

 _WhatsApp :812-XXXX-YYY_

Naruto _sweatdrop_ ketika dirinya melihat foto yang baru saja di _upload_ sahabat ayamnya yang super narsis dan sok kegantengan itu. Bukan fotonya sih yang bikin cengo, _caption_ -nya itu lho. Apa maksdunya sih? Apa saking jonesnya Sasuke sampe-sampe dia buka lowongan jodoh?

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Sementara telinganya kembali tuli mendengar tawa nista dari sosok setan pucat jejadian yang kini sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hahaha! Sasuke beneran jual diri! Hahahaha!"

Sepertinya Sai bahagia sekali melihat sepupunya yang semakin nista. Naruto hanya bisa elus-elus dada. Bisa-bisanya disaat sepupunya sedang terpuruk, Sai tertawa sebahagia itu. Dia tidak punya hati ya?

Sepertinya, Naruto memang harus segera ambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari Sai ataupun Sasuke dan berhenti berhubungan dengan mereka. Bisa-bisa kewarasannya terenggut karena kelamaan bergaul dengan dua orang penghuni rumah sakit jiwa.

"Sai, berisik tau nggak! Gua doain lu keselek duren," umpat Naruto.

"OHOK! OHOK!"

Sai beneran keselek roti yang sedang dimakannya. Naruto tertawa dalam hati.

"Habisnya, jarang-jarang kan si Sasu kayak gini. Mumpung lagi ada kesempatan, dimanfaatin."

"Jahat banget sih lu. Sepupu lagi susah bukannya dibantuin malah diketawain."

"Biarin aja, bales dendam."

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang lagi diomongin muncul dengan muka kusut.

"Gimana Sas, udah laku?" Sai bertanya dengan wajah ngejek minta ditendang. Sasuke mendelik tajam.

"Semoga aja yang dateng bukan cewek-cewek aneh," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi, rasanya gua punya firasat buruk deh buat lu, Sas. Kayaknya lu bakal dalam masalah," ujar Naruto prihatin.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan cewek gila yang memakai kaos dengan wajah Sasuke, membawa spanduk, dan memakai bando _love-love_ ala-ala _fangirl_ yang baru ketemu sama idolanya muncul di depan kelas Sasuke. Sasuke mendadak kena serangan jantung.

"Sasuke-kun, pilih aku aja ya!"

"Nggak, Sasuke-kun harus pilih aku!"

"Abang Sasuke, aku padamu Bang!"

" _Aishiteru,_ Sasuke _-kun!"_

" _Saranghaeyo_ , Sasuke- _oppa!"_

"Sasuke, _wo ai ni!"_

"Mampus gue!"

Dan terikan-teriakan tidak jelas terus menggema sampai seantero SMA Konoha. Sasuke kicep. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung ngacir. Sekumpulan cewek gila itu pergi mengejar Sasuke yang nangis nista, meninggalkan Sai dan Naruto yang cengo melihat kejadian tersebut.

"MAMIII TOLONG!"

 **ooo**

Sementara itu, di kelas 1 D…

"Sakura, kayaknya gebetan kamu udah makin gila deh," ujar Hinata sambil nimbrung di kursi panjang kantin sambil meletakkan mie ayam yang baru saja dipesannya.

Sakura yang lagi asyik minum teh manis dan Ino yang lagi enak-enaknya nyuap nasi goreng langsung cengo menatap Hinata.

"Hah?"

"Nih, liat aja deh," Hinata menunjukkan foto yang baru saja di _upload_ Sasuke di _Ig_. "Dia buka lowongan jodoh."

Ino dan Sakura menatap foto yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Berbagai reaksi yang mereka berikan berhasil membuat Hinata hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ino tersedak nasi goreng pedas yang sedang dimakannya, sedangkan Sakura menyemburkan es teh manis yang dari tadi diminumnya.

"What?!" Mereka berdua teriak bersama.

"Bisa-bisanya tuh cowok songong ngebuang harga dirinya sampe kayak gini. Pake buka lowongan jodoh segala lagi," komentar Ino.

"Iya, aku juga nggak percaya. Aku kira _Ig-_ nya Sasuke dibajak Naruto atau Sai. Tapi kata Naruto, itu beneran dikirim sama Sasuke," timpal Hinata.

"Masa sih? Gua nggak percaya. Eh Saku,menurutlu gima—"

Ino dan Hinata cengo melihat Sakura yang syok dan diam mematung sambil meremas ponsel Hinata erat.

"Oi, Saku! Lu kenapa?! Oi!"

Detik berikutnya, Sakura pingsan di tempat.

 **ooo**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menyusuri sepanjang koridor lantai tiga. Ia lemas. Ia ingin segera pulang dan berbaring di kamarnya. Untung saja hari ini cepat berakhir, Sasuke jadi tidak harus lama-lama berurusan dengan bejibun cewek gila yang mengaku _fans-_ nya.

"Jadi…" Naruto sebenarnya bingung mau ngomong apa. Dia miris juga melihat keadaan sahabatnya sejak orok yang jadi memprihatinkan begini. Namun, dia takut salah ngomong. Salah dikit, kepalanya bisa disleding sama Sasuke.

"Tenang Sas, gua ngerti perasaan lu. Nanti gua coba bantu lu cari jodoh. Gua juga bakal coba bilang sama abang lu buat berhenti gangguin hidup lu. Siapa tau dia mau dengerin gue," ujar Sai sambil nepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke iba. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam sambil melirik Sai sekilas.

DRRTT! DRRTT!

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk dari Hinata, pacarnya dari kelas sebelah.

"Halo, kenapa Hina?" tanya Naruto.

" _Naruto, pulang sekolah temenin aku ke toko bentar mau nggak? Ada buku yang mau aku beli. Nanti aku trakti makan ramen di Ichiraku deh,"_ jawab Hinata dari seberang.

Naruto tersenyum. "Pastinya aku mau dong, sayang. Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu," jawab Naruto gombal. Siapa juga yang nggak mau jalan sama cewek sendiri? Apalagi diiming-imingi traktiran ramen Ichiraku. Naruto tidak mungkin menolak.

Sasuke memandang Naruto _ilfeel_. Rada geli juga denger Naruto ngomong lebay sama ceweknya pake sayang-sayangan begitu.

" _Ya udah, aku tunggu kamu di depan gerbang ya. Dadah, sayang."_

"Dadah," lalu Naruto menutup telponnya. "Guys, gua duluan ya. Cewek gua ngajak jalan tuh. Bye~" Lalu ngacir begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandangnya sirik.

"Cih, dasar. Mau pamer punya cewek tuh," ujar Sasuke.

 _Ah~ Ah~ Ah~_

Sasuke mendadak merinding mendengar suara ambigu nan horor yang entah datang darimana.

"Oh, itu hp gua," ujar Sai watados. Sasuke memlototi Sai. Buat apa sih pasang ringtone ambigu begitu? Suara siapa juga itu?

"Oh, halo Beb. Kenapa?" tanya Sai. Dari aura-auranya, kayaknya itu telpon dari Ino.

" _Beb, pulang sekolah kita makan dulu yuk. Aku laper. Sekalian udah lama kita nggak jalan,"_ ujar Ino yang sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke lantaran Sai menyetel poselnya mode _load speaker_. Sengaja banget mau pamer.

"Cih, perasaan baru jalan kemaren dah," komentar Sasuke pedas.

" _Lho, itu kan suaranya si Sasu. Kamu lagi sama dia, Beb?"_ tanya Ino.

"Iya, lagi di koridor."

" _Jangan kelamaan deket-deket Sasu, Beb. Nanti ketularan gilanya, lho. Ih."_

Mendadak telinga Sasuke iritasi. Tensi darahnya mendadak naik. "Bacot lu cabe! Kalo mau mesra-mesraan jangan disini! Panas gua!" teriak Sasuke emosi.

" _Iya dah, iya. Yang jomblo mah bisa apa."_ Kentara sekali nada mengejek yang Ino berikan padanya.

Sebelum Sasuke meledak lagi, Sai buru-buru menengahi. Bisa repot nanti. "Ok, Beb. Kita makan dulu. Tunggu aku di bawah ya," ujar Sai.

" _Siyap, bosQ!"_

Lalu telepon diputus begitu saja. Sai menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah semakin nggak karuan.

"Sas, gue—"

"Iya, iya. Gua tau. Gua ngerti. Udah sana pergi jauh-jauh dari gue. Kalo kelamaan, cewek lu bisa ngambek," ujar Sasuke. Sai nyengir lebar.

"Makasih, Sas. Lu emang sepupu yang pengertian."

Setelah mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke, Sai ngacir hendak menemui Ino. Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya sambil menatap langit sore lewat jendela.

"Hah, sendirian lagi. Sedihnya…" ujar Sasuke dengan jonesnya.

 **ooo**

"Saku, nggak papa kan kalo lu pulang sendiri," ujar Ino. Saat ini, dia bersama Hinata dan Sakura berdiri di depan gerbang. Hinata menunggu Naruto, Ino menunggu Sai. Sakura? Dia tidak menunggu siapapun. Dia hanya sedang menemani teman-temannya menunggu pacar masing-masing datang.

"Kalo Sakura mau pulang duluan nggak papa kok. Kalo kamu nungguin kami, kamu bisa kesorean nanti," ujar Hinata.

Sakura terlihat berpikir. "Um, nggak papa nih kalo aku pulang duluan?"

Hinata dan Ino mengangguk. Sakura mengulas senyum. "Kalo gitu, aku duluan ya. Selamat bersenang-senang, teman-teman!"

Setelah melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua sahabatnya, Sakura pergi meninggalkan area sekolah. Ia melirik jam tangan _cherry_ kesayangannya. Baru pukul setengah lima. Biasanya Sakura baru pulang ke rumah sekitar jam lima, ketika ibunya baru pulang bekerja. Jika dia sudah pulang kurang dari jam lima, biasanya Sakura akan mampir ke taman dulu. Ia akan menunggu ibunya pulang sambil makan _shiratama anmitsu_ kalengan kesukaannya. Bukannya apa-apa, Sakura hanya belum biasa sendirian di rumah.

Dan disinilah Sakura berhenti. Setelah membeli makanan kesukaannya di mini market, Sakura mampir ke taman sebentar untuk menikmati makanannya disana. Saat itulah, matanya menangkap sosok rambut yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk memunggunginya di sebuah kursi taman.

"Hm? Sasuke? Kenapa dia ada disini?" gumam Sakura. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke, bermaksud menyapanya. Namun, perkataan Sasuke di detik berikutnya berhasil membuatnya membeku.

 **ooo**

Sasuke menatap jingganya langit sore ini. Awalnya ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah teringat kalau kedua orang tuanya akan pulang telat hari ini. Sai juga lagi jalan sama ceweknya. Jika dia langsung pulang, dia hanya akan berdua saja dengan sang kakak di rumah. Sasuke sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan kakaknya karena masalah mereka akhir-akhir ini. Karena itulah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mampir ke taman sambil menunggu Sai dan kedua orang tuanya pulang.

"Hah, ternyata seperti ini ya rasanya jadi jones. Apa ini yang selalu dirasakan dan dieluh-elukan Naruto sebelum dia punya pacar dulu?" Sasuke mulai bermonolog ria sambil masih menatap langit. Terkadang dia tidak habis pikir. Dia itu sosok cowok sempurna. Ganteng iya, pinter iya, tajir apalagi. Jago musik iya, olahraga iya, berkharisma juga iya. Semuanya lengkap deh. Ibarat dia ini nasi goreng super paket lengkap dengan telor dua yang rasanya maknyus banget. Siapa juga yang nggak bakal suka? Tapi, kenapa sampe sekarang dia masih nge-jomblo? Sedangkan Naruto yang mukanya pas-pasan aja udah punya pacar. Cakep lagi. Primadona sekolah. Si Sai juga. Emang sih, Sasuke ngakuin kalo sepupunya itu ganteng secara dia juga masih punya darah Uchiha. Tapi tetep masih gantengan Sasuke lah! Tapi, kenapa malah Sai yang dapat cewek duluan. Cewek seksi banget lagi kayak bule. Hah, Sasuke jadi bingung dimana letak kesalahannya.

Apa kamu mau tau dimana letak kesalahanmu, Sasuke? Kesalahanmu adalah kamu terlalu pilih-pilih cewek dan nggak peka sehingga cewek yang suka sama kamu nggak peka balik ke kamu.

Benar juga. Sasuke jadi teringat dengan sosok cewek cantik dan manis serta alim dari kelas sebelah. Yang punya tubuh lumayan tinggi, rambut pink pendek, jidat jenong, dan suara cempereng. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Tubuhnya emang nggak se-seksi Ino dan Hinata. Dia juga nggak setajir dirinya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Dia sopan dan baik, juga pemberani. Dia yang menolong Sasuke ketika kesasar di hutan saat acara _tour_ sekolah. Dia yang ngegendong Sasuke saat Sasuke nggak bisa lari karena kakinya tertusuk kayu hutan saat mereka tengah dikejar-kejar babi hutan. Dia juga yang ngerawat luka Sasuke dengan sabar meski Sasuke banyak berontak juga banyak maunya.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mulai jatuh cinta pada kebaikan-kebaikan Sakura meski bukan seberapa. Dia juga dengan sifat lembut Sakura dan semua tentang Sakura. Sayangnya selama ini Sasuke belum cukup berani mengungkapkan perasaannya lantaran dirinya yang kelewat gengsi. Harusnya Sasuke segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura sebelum menyesal lantaran mereka akan segera lulus dan mungkin akan berpisah dalam waktu yang cukup lama lantaran harus kuliah di universitas yang berbeda.

Sasuke menyesal karena belum berhasil membuat Sakura peka terhadap perasaannya selama ini.

"Apa sampe sekarang Sakura masih belum nyadar juga sama perasaan gue ya? Padahal selama ini Naruto sama Sai udah banyak ngasih kode ke dia."

Sasuke mulai bermonolog lagi dan tanpa sadar membuat objek yang sedang jadi bahan monolognya berdiri mematung dengan wajah semerah rok anak SD di belakangnya.

"Sakura, gua suka banget sama lu. Semoga lu cepet sadar ya," ujar Sasuke sambil senyum. Sakura makin terpesona melihat wajah Sasuke.

Tidak mau membuat Sasuke menyadari kehadirannya, Sakura buru-buru balik kanan bubar hendak pergi dari taman. Sayangnya, langkah kakinya malah menimbulkan suara yang dapat di dengar Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Lho, Sakura? Sejak kapan kamu disini?" tanya Sasuke yang kaget. Sakura juga yang sama kagetnya mulai salah tingkah.

"U-um, barusan kok. Sasuke sendiri ngapain disini?"

"Lagi santai aja. Sakura nggak pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Biasanya aku pulang ke rumah jam lima. Aku mampir dulu kesini," jawab Sakura.

"Kalo gitu, temenin aku ngobrol bentar boleh?"

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang penuh permintaan. Dengan malu-malu, Sakura mengangguk. "O-oke."

Sakura duduk di pinggir kursi taman yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sakura di sisi kanan, sedangkan Sasuke di sisi kiri. Mereka duduk berjauh-jauhan, menjaga jarak entah karena apa. Menit-menit berlalu begitu saja dengan keheningan mengisi keduanya. Mereka sama-sama gugup dan canggung, tidak tau apa yang harus mereka obrolkan.

"Sakura/Sasuke…"

Keduanya kembali terdiam. "Sakura duluan," Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura bicara duluan.

"Sasuke tadi mau ngomong apa? Sasuke aja yang duluan," Sakura malah membantah.

" _Lady's first_ , Sakura…" Sasuke menekan nada bicaranya menjadi rendah, berhasil membungkan Sakura.

"B-baiklah…" Sakura diam, berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya agar tidak gugup. "Soal lowongan jodoh Sasuke, gimana? Udah laku?"

Sasuke cengo, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura. "Hah?"

"M-maksudnya, udah berhasil atau belum? Habisnya, Sasuke buka lowongan jodoh seakan buka lapak aja," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke yang menyadari arah pembicaraan Sakura pun tertawa pelan. "Belum berhasil. Nggak ada yang cocok sama aku. Masa iya aku pacaran sama cewek-cewek kayak gitu. Mana Rin-sensei dan Anko-sensei ikut-ikutan pula," jawab Sasuke.

"Emangnya kenapa sama Rin-sensei? Kan dia cantik?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Mana mungkin lah! Bisa mati aku dihajar sama Kakashi-sensei," jawab Sasuke.

"Terus kalo Anko-sensei?"

"Aku nggak mau pacaran sama ular jejadian."

Sakura tertawa anggun. Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kamu yang lucu, hehehe," jawab Sakura. "Emangnya kenapa kamu buka lowongan jodo begitu? Kayak bukan kamu aja."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sakura agar Sakura tidak salah paham.

"Sebenarnya ini semua gara-gara abangku. Akhir-akhir ini dia seneng banget nge _grepe-grepe_ aku. Kata Naruto, dia terindikasi homo. Jadi aku buka lowongan jodoh biar abangku berhenti gangguin aku. Tapi sampe sekarang, belum ada cewek yang cocok sama aku," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat. "K-kalo Sasuke mau, aku bersedia menjadi pacar pura-pura Sasuke untuk sementara," ujar Sakura gugup.

Sasuke melongo bego. "Hah?"

"A-aku mau jadi pacar pura-pura Sasuke," Sakura mengulang ucapannya.

"Maaf, aku nggak denger. Ulangi lebih keras."

"AKU MAU JADI PACAR SASUKE!"

Karena kesal, Sakura berteriak. Jadi kebablasan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya. Wajahnya berubah sumringah. "Kamu serius?" Sasuke memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk malu-malu. Betapa senangnya Sasuke. Mungkin sinyal cintanya perlahan-lahan sampai kepada Sakura. Sudah saatnya menyatakan cinta yang sebenarnya.

"Kamu nggak usah jadi pacar pura-pura aku. Jadi pacar aku beneran aja, gimana?" ujar Sasuke.

"E-eh?!" Wajah Sakura mungkin saat ini sudah semerah darah.

"Aku suka kamu, Sakura. Kamu mau kan jadi pacarku?"

Sakura sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "M-maksudnya Sasuke nembak aku beneran?!"

"Iya, masa bohongan sih!"

Akhirnya, setelah berpikir cukup lama, Sakura mengangguk. "O-ok, aku mau jadi pacara beneran Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa girangnya saat ini. Ia segera memeluk Sakura erat. "Makasih, Sakura! Aku sayang kamu!"

"KYAAAA! LEPASIN, SASUKE! BUKAN MUHRIM!"

"Eh, iya. Maaf," Sasuke nyengir. "Jadi, kita jadian nih?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Keduanya tersenyum malu-malu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu sorenya dengan mengantar Sakura pulang. Kalau sudah punya cewek begini, abangnya yang gila itu pasti nggak akan mengganggunya lagi.

" _Kalo emang jodoh, pasti nggak bakal kemana-mana,"_ —Uchiha Sasuke, _quotes of today._

 **ooo**

Sementara itu, dari balik semak-semak belukar, Sai bersama Ino, Naruto, Hinata, dan Itachi diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka. Bahkan Itachi diam-diam merekam video mereka.

CEKREK!

"Sudah selesai. _Mision completed!"_ seru Sai ala-ala _game_ RPG. Dia baru saja mengambil foto Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Sakura tadi.

"Wuih, kamu memang berbakat jadi _stalker,_ Beb," ujar Ino.

"Iya dong, Sai gitu lho," jawab Sai bangga.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak atas kerja sama kalian," Itachi mulai menjabat tangani anak-anak muda berotak miring itu ala-ala _bussinessman_ yang baru saja selesai melakukan transaksi.

"Tapi, aku berhutang banyak penjelasan kepada Sasuke. Dia pasti salah paham dengan semua yang aku lakukan beberapa hari ini. Padahal itu semua adalah bagian dari rencana," ujar Itachi. Ia lalu memasang senyum ganteng yang terlihat homo sambil menatap Sai dengan aura-aura nggak enak dilihat. Sai spontan meneguk ludahnya sendiri, ewh.

"Sai, kamu juga berhutang penjelasan sama Sasuke. Kalo kamu nggak mau bertanggung jawab, siap-siap aja kamu nggak bisa jalan nanti malem," ujar Itachi horor. Sai ingin sekali kabur sejauh mungkin dari Itachi.

"I-iya, Bang. Tenang aja, aku nggak bakal kabur kok," jawab Sai gugup. Ya, bagaimanapun juga semua ini adalah idenya. Berani berbuat berani bertanggung jawab. Jika Sai berusaha melarikan diri, siap-siap aja kepalanya di sleding sama Itachi.

 **Tamat**

 **Halo, Yuuki balik lagi nih ke fandom Naruto! Udah lama gak nulis disini. Ini hanya sekedar oneshoot untuk arsip SasuSaku milikku yang masih sedikit. Maaf aku mau nyepam arsip ini sama fic gak jelas dan garing kayak gini. Tapi, aku bersyukur banget kalo masih ada yang mau baca fic aneh ku ini.**

 **Untuk yg menanti kelanjutan ff MC-ku, semuanya sedang dalam proses. Semoga kalian setia menunggu. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya. Sampai jumpa di karyaku yang selanjutnya!**


End file.
